


Collection

by Bloodiest_God



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Dadza, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Figured out how to tag pog, Found Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Relationships, Raccooninnit, let me know if I've missed something, others will show up - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodiest_God/pseuds/Bloodiest_God
Summary: Dream is a hunter. A collector, of sorts.When George had told him he had a problem, he'd laughed- fully aware of his collecting tendency.Objects, such as discs or weapons were a common occurrence in his hoards. But the wave of a new era brought new, better things for him to chase down. Soon, even humans were on the list.Or rather than humans, hybrids.Tommy, Dream decided, was a rare occurrence indeed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 38
Kudos: 456





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Do we need a disclaimer?
> 
> These are characters!!! Not related to the content creators. There is no shipping (pack it up heatwaves) < that's a joke :')
> 
> Raccooninnit raccooninnit raccooninnit raccooninnit raccooninnit raccooninnit raccooninnit raccooninnit raccooninnit raccooninnit raccooninnit raccooninnit

A quick disclaimer! No shipping :) All people written here are their characters and do not reflect the content creators. Dream has a somewhat egotistical god complex so he believes everything he sees can be his. This does not follow things canonically. SBI are found family, except for Wilbur (he's Phil's legitimate son.)

Tommy flinched as the sound of a door opening brought a yellow flood of light, but the light was the least of his concern. Phil stood awkwardly, just outside of the threshold of the room, just how Tommy liked it. His rule was simple, he could trespass and steal from others but nobody was allowed in his room.

"Toms.." his adoptive father sighed, voice filled with warmth but there was a heavy tiredness that made Tommy feel guilty.

"You could at least turn on the light kiddo." Phil began, but Tommy cut him off, ignoring the exasperated look. "Don't want to. Darks better n' shit."

Phil groaned, but Tommy was relieved to hear he sounded less tired. Sure, there was annoyance in his tone but it was rarely ever serious.

"We have a visitor. It's best if you stayed upstairs." Tommy knew that there was more to it than that, but he hardly felt like pushing his father's buttons. Instead he'd just have to settle for a stealth mission..

Phil, as if sensing what he was planning groaned. "Toms I swear- if you start doing some sneaky raccoon shit.. I'll have you help Wilbur clean the kitchen." And with that being said, his dark oak wood door was closed, finally the darkness reclaiming it. Just how Tommy liked it.

He could make out some shuffling nextdoor, and Phil more or less giving Techno the same speech on staying upstairs. Odd.

When he could finally make out the sound of his father descending the stairs, he hurried to pull his white hooded cloak on. It had been his tenth birthday present, something Wilbur had said would allow him to camouflage better amongst the snowy landscape. Phil had moaned that it'd be next to impossible to find the little raccoon hybrid, when he eventually snook out again.

Sorry dad, Tommy grinned.

His window was usually locked shut (due to his escape tendency) but he'd been allowed to keep it open because Phil realized Tommy could just as easily escape through the front door under a guise of helping Wilbur or Techno outside.

Unlatching the shutters, Tommy leaped. Albeit he didn't land gracefully, but he made it unharmed into the soft snow below.

Moments later, his piglin brother stuck his head out of his own window, groaning.

All he could see were the footprints in the snow.

It wasn't as if the cold really bothered him, but hiding in the tall snowy shrub that decorated the land outside the front door (perfect place to spy on guests, Tommy had figured out. Or rather, Wilbur had shown him.) left him feeling chilled. You'd think for a raccoon hybrid he could've at least gotten some fur. No, he'd been blessed with sharp teeth, nimble hands and the need to cause minor acts of chaos. He also quite liked stealing things he had no use for. (When questioned later why he'd stolen Techno's potions, he'd shrug. "Bit of fun, innit?")

Come to think of it.. his father hadn't mentioned a time specifically when this mysterious guest was coming round. Perhaps it was one of the grumpy villagers down by the ice lake. Phil often sold and traded with the village, seeing as he was one of the only sources of honey and precious gems this side of the map.

Tommy could barely remember any of the other cities. They were so far away from everything, something Phil had said was for the best. He wondered if it had anything to do with three of the four occupants being hybrids. Which could explain why Wilbur was allowed to leave, piss off to L'Manberg, Tommy thought bitterly. He wanted to go to the big city.

Tommy noted that the snow had begun to fall again. The tiny crystals swirled gently in the frigid arctic air, and Tommy was suddenly lucky to of have hidden when he did, because a figure emerged from the forest, a short distance away from their home.

Said figure was clearly in no rush, taking easy strides through the untouched snow.

The raccoon boy let his eyes roam over the figure, taking in the greens and browns that adorned the approaching person. So they weren't from around here, that much was obvious.

Tommy couldn't smell anything, even without a much heavier snowfall weighing him down. He took note of the bow and arrows strapped to the hunter. He'd decided the new being was a hunter, something Phil had described with no enthusiasm. A ruthless profession, Philza had told his children, face hardened uncharacteristically. They hunt and sometimes track criminals and wanted individuals. His dad had never sounded happy talking about the people who roamed the Earth. Perhaps the one outsider that Tommy had ever met was a representative from L'Manberg.

It dawned on him that hiding like an animal was not a good idea, especially if the green hunter actually was a hunter. Fuck. 

He had to think quickly. It was his house, so he'd hardly get in trouble.. but he didn't want to upset Phil, especially seeing as the man already had a lot to deal with.

Popping head first out of the bush right as the figure went to knock on the door probably wasn't the most subtle thing, but Tommy didn't do subtleties.

"Who are you?" He questioned, innocently enough, laughing when the startled person spun to face him.

Oh. That was odd. How had he not noticed earlier? The man was wearing a white mask, with a stupid smiley face on it. Who the fuck would be intimidated by that? Tommy decided that whoever this was, they weren't a threat. 

Tumbling out of the bush, he shook the snow off of his hood, not minding when the fabric uncovered his head. It wasn't snowing too heavy.

The man had yet to say anything, remaining frozen.

With a loud thud, the front door opened.

"Toms?" Phil spoke first, a look of disappointment visible on his worn face. Sometimes Tommy forgot that without his thick arctic empire cape and armour, he looked like a tired old man. 

"Is that short for Tomathy?" Wheezed the hunter.

Tommy didn't know what to make of the situation. Was that a joke? If so, it wasn't very funny.

Phil smiled politely, eyes hardening when they met the raccoons. "This is Tommy. My son."

He pulled the door open wider, stepping to the side. "It's cold outside. Come in, both of you."

The crackling of the fire did little to alleviate the tension strung thickly in the air. Phil handed Tommy a towel for his head and wordlessly took the white cloak from his shoulders, frowning. Of course his son would jump out of the window.

Tommy was oblivious, curled up on the floor next to the flames, glancing at the stranger occupying the arm chair.

When Phil was in the kitchen, with the promise of making some hot tea, Tommy grinned up properly at the figure known as Dream. "So.. are you a hunter?"

Dream laughed, resting his elbow on the arm rest, and if Tommy thought he looked cool, he wouldn't dare say it.

"I am indeed." and he sounded friendly enough, so Tommy inched closer, making sure Phil was still in the kitchen.

"Are you from L'Manberg?" Tommy asked, curiosity burning hotter than the fire. 

Dream smiled, nodding. "Took me awhile to get here, Tommy. Your dad lives far far away." The boy grinned widely, tossing the towel onto the floor. "Are you a dog hybrid?" Dream asked suddenly, motioning to the fluffy ears that twitched proudly.

Tommy was about to answer but Phil coughed, approaching stiffly, handing a mug to Dream before glancing at his son worriedly. "He's a raccoon." Phil supplied, sitting down on the sofa. 

"That's quite.. unusual." Dream spoke, as if he was speaking to himself.

"Moving on, Tommy you can go upstairs, I'll deal with you later." Phil smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"But dad-" he whined, grinning when Dream laughed. Philza wasn't laughing, the smile even more strained. "Tommy, please."

The hunter smirked, reaching out to ruffle Tommy's curls. "Let the kid stay down here Phil." 

Tommy flinched. Now he could feel the tension, but his dad made no move to send him back upstairs. Was Dream an important figure? Was he dangerous? If anything, that made him even cooler.

Dream didn't think much when the boy had leaned against his leg, obviously tired from his tipsy head nodding. Looking at the redstone clock, it was getting pretty late. "Sorry about him," Phil smiled, a proper smile, directed at the sleepy raccoon. "He's not self-aware.."

"M' too, shuddup Dad." Tommy whined, considering throwing the now dry towel at his dad, but thought against it. He was too tired. Besides, it didn't have the same effect as a wet towel slapping into your face. 

"Toms, come on.. go to bed." Phil coaxed, rolling his eyes.

Tommy hesitated, before reluctantly nodding. He stretched, before addressing the room with a salute, (far more enthusiastic than the one Techno would do) With the confidence of someone who didn't trip on the first step, he disappeared upstairs.

When Phil was sure everyone was asleep, he walked the hunter out of his house, a lot bubbling in his head.

"Dream," he spoke in a less friendly tone than he'd done for the majority of the evening. "Why are you really here?"

The masked man laughed a genuine laugh, something that annoyed Phil.

"I'm building a house."

"Where?" Philza bit, feeling his annoyance increase with every cocky and arrogant word that fell out of Dream's mouth.

"In the forest. Away from the village of course. I won't be taking business away from you."

Phil nodded, happy that Dream was finally getting off of his property. "It was a pleasure catching up, old friend."

Yet again, Dream laughed, carefree as always. "Likewise. Oh and Phil?"

"You've got an interesting family."

The next time Tommy saw Dream was a week later, when he was helping his brothers gather wood.

Wilbur had spotted an elk in the forest, and had been trying to persuade Techno to not kill the 'majestic' beast, much to no avail.

Tommy wasn't sure if his half-piglin brother would actually hunt an elk without their dad's help, but he knew one of his favourite hobbies was annoying their eldest brother. Technically speaking, it was also one of his favourite hobbies.

They'd wandered further into the forest, and he could still hear them arguing playfully, flinging curse words and insults around freely. 

Tommy was okay with not being included, because it meant he could climb a tree and do some sick parkour without Wilbur worrying about him falling or Techno telling him to do a flip.

The parkour was him just jumping from tree to tree, if they were close enough. The spruce trees in the forest weren't too tall, but it made him feel on top of the world, even on top of the trees, he'd forget about his squabbling brothers below. Sometimes on a good day he could even see the ice lake village (Tundra Cavern- half of the village was built in a massive cave.)

There hadn't been much snowfall recently so Tommy had no difficulty climbing up a good old sturdy spruce, fingers moving with rhythm and precision.

Finally at the top, he let out a laugh of joy.

There was nothing more freeing than seeing the frozen landscape as far out as the mountains and ocean.

He could see the log house easily, Phil always preferred it if they stayed out of the deeper parts of the woods, because his land only reached so far. Speaking of his dad, he'd been adamant that Tommy only go today with the company of his older brothers. Which wasn't unusual, but Tommy wondered why his dad had been on edge all week.

Tommy glanced at the closest tree next to him, which was still too far away for him to safely land on. That's why Tommy rarely listened to the rules. All the trees on their land sucked.

"Tommy?" Techno called, sounding out of breath. "Where's that little gremlin?" He huffed out, crying out in alarm as Tommy dropped down from the tree. He had a habit of appearing from unusual places.

"Climbing the trees again?" Wilbur laughed, finally emerging. His hair was sticking up in different directions, messy and almost as if he'd been attacked by a fox or Techno had won the scrap. Tommy guessed the latter. Wilbur had the last of the logs needed in his arms and Techno began rummaging through his pockets.

"Ah, found it." Tommy peaked over, spying the tracking compass techno had made of their father. He grinned, noticing it was pointing in the direction of the village, meaning Phil wouldn't be back until nightfall. "Perfect." Techno whistled, shoving the compass away.

Indeed it was perfect because that meant Tommy could finally go deeper into the forest without his family stopping him. The little animal inside his heart ached to be let outside and explore. It'd been some time since he'd explored the deeper woods, perhaps something had changed. 

Techno had already set off, dragging the wooden sleigh that held the logs.

"Wilby?" Tommy smiled, his teeth glinting in a mischievous way. Wilbur

"Don't get into trouble. I'm going to the basement to do cool musician things." The brothers shared a laugh at how ridiculous it sounded. "Don't get in trouble gremlin child, or Dadza will kill Tech and I."

Tommy nodded, pushing Wilbur towards the house, before disappearing into the forest once again, a gradually fading laugh going with him.

Tommy ran through the forest, diving around trees with the energy of a small trash panda. It felt exhilarating, being surrounded by trees and nature n' shit.

There was always something that needed exploring, or even trees climbed.

Ideally he would've liked to roam around the forest at night but there were husks, and Phil made sure they knew the dangers of husks. He remembers Techno staying out too late, just on the borders of the forest. He was collecting the arrows he'd shot previously, Phil had told him to leave them for tomorrow, it was getting late. However Techno was adamant of having them returned.

Tommy wasn't there, when the husk came out of the forest. Unfortunately his big brother was, because the sky was filled with a terrifying cry.

Later that night, Tommy was curled into Techno's side, tears filling his eyes. There was a bandage wrapped thickly around his left calf, and Tommy could see the spots of blood soaked through. "Toms I'm alright." The half-piglin whispered, especially when their oldest brother sat inches away, eyes red and tired. Wilbur groaned, kicking the air. "Dad was so scared, Tech." Tommy nodded, grabbing the woolly sweater Techno was wearing. "Wilby was cryin', it was so scary." Tommy mumbled, pressing the fabric to his eyes.

Usually Techno would groan, complaining how Tommy had gotten his clothes wet again, but he couldn't even bother. "I'm okay, techno never dies."

Phil despite himself, laughed, emerging from the basement with a potion for pain relief. "All three of you, off to bed. It's been a long day."

Tommy had long known he'd crossed the border of their land, the bushes and foliage more wild- as if it wasn't maintained at all.

There were different types of mushrooms growing on fallen logs that Tommy spent too long sniffing. He didn't want to risk dying so he didn't touch them, despite the voice in his head telling him to eat them. (Even Tommy was smart enough to realize it probably wasn't a good idea.)

The trees were much taller, and much much older.

Tommy almost ran into the fence.

There'd certainly not been a fence here before, so what on earth was happening?

He saw the gate, but chose to ignore it, hopping swiftly over the fence. It looked brand new, and Tommy's pulse quickened. Did they have a new neighbor? Was there something to explore?

There was a fresh path carved, and Tommy realized that it was better to tread carefully, on the downside he was trespassing on private land. That, and his footprints stood out too much on the perfect blanket of snow.

Following the path proved to be uneventful. There was nothing different, perhaps the trees were more sparse, but Tommy could no longer see the gate behind him, not could he see the fence on either side of him. 

Tommy wondered if he should turn around, it was leading to nowhere, besides, the sun was going to set in a few hours and he'd rather be at home before his dad got back. He'd be in for an earful and be put on potato peeling duty.

Oh god, peeling the fucking potatoes. 

Tommy was surprised when he walked into something, tripping over his own feet in shock. What the hell was in the middle of the path?

He barely had any time to complain in annoyance at the spider string that had tripped him, before a massive net launched him into the sky.

Tommy shrieked, kicking out at the netting that was surrounding him. He was caught in a bloody trap. "Fucking arseholes." He growled out, realising he was at least seven feet off of the ground.

The rope was annoyingly thick, with metal hooks connecting each individual rope. This was some seriously heavy-duty trap.

He realised struggling made things worse, he'd fidget himself into an uncomfortable position. 

If he didn't get out soon, the sun would set.


	2. Um

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited chapter two 😬
> 
> ALSO I PREDICTED HE WAS A COLLECTOR? THAT'S PRETTY POG LMAO 😌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha 😫 I've been incredibly ill.. like.. take ill but make it incredibly, that sums it up. I am not immune to a lot of things apparently which is quite rude and I do not appreciate.
> 
> However I'm alive, how you like them apples?

He must've fallen asleep, which in hindsight is a stupid idea. There's not much one can do after burning all of their energy struggling like a caught animal.

Tommy flinched, the day's temperature was tolerable, but at night it was a completely different story. Now it was cold, and Tommy wondered if his family were worried about him, seeing as the moon was dangerously high in the sky. He wanted to scream, he really did- but it was dark. The darkness brought husks, among other harmful entities. 

Stay calm. He needed to stay calm.

A branch snapped somewhere in the treeline, and Tommy swore. There was no light source in the forest, of course mobs would spawn. 

The cause of the noise, a zombie, slowly revealed itself- the growls and groans suddenly too loud. Sure, he could outrun a zombie in any given circumstance, but trapped in the netting, all he could do was hope the creature couldn't reach him. 

Tommy bit back a whimper, the slow creature drooling at the very sight of him. Sure, he thought bitterly, he looked like one of those pieces of pork or beef Phil bought from the village, the chunk of meat held together with elastic strings. If he was going to die, at least he hoped he tasted good. (An odd thought but Tommy had a knack for being able to distract himself in a serious moment.)

For the moment, it looked as if the zombie couldn't reach him, just circling underneath him, singing its song of gurgled groans. Tommy briefly wondered if the thing could understand him.

"Hey bitch. Continue walking in a circle if you're dumb."

The zombie didn't even acknowledge him, thought it did continue to circle beneath him, decaying eyes focused solely on him. Tommy groaned, his limbs stiff and he really was getting quite uncomfortable right now. In the permanently wintered forest, heat was scarce, the chilled night air had a way of sucking all the warmth out of you.

He had braced himself for a rough night, if it wasn't for the arrow mowing down the monster beneath him. He barely had time to watch the thing collapse with a final gurgle. 

Which goddamn direction had it come from? The arrow looked crisp, feathers stark white like the snow. Definitely wasn't a skeletons arrow. Was someone out there?

"Someone-" Tommy dug his frozen fingers into the holes of the net, gazing at the snowed trees, looking for something, someone. "Anyone there?"

"Please…" and as if his prayers to the ender dragon had been answered, a torch emerged from the trees, the dancing flame coaxing the shadows to join the erratic flickering. Tommy didn't care much for religions (all he knew was the main two, the Ender Dragon and the Egg, one of which sounded incredibly stupid), but it felt like a godsend when a humanoid figure followed behind the light. A masked figure.

"D-dream?!" Tommy shouted, thrashing against the net. Half of him was embarrassed to be caught like a rabbit in a trap, but boy was the hunter a pleasant sight.

Dream hurried forward, muttering in a language Tommy couldn't understand, but that didn't matter, his saviour was here. With a slash from an axe Tommy didn't see him equip, he was finally free to crash to the ground, at the feet of a very quiet hunter.

Curling on impact, he rolled until he could jump out, tripping into the snow slightly in his haste. 

"Holy shit I thought I was a gonner, thanks." It sure felt nice to have his feet on firm ground and the painful ache in his joints dissolving like sugar in warm water. 

Dream silently collected the netting, seeming to pause in thought.

"You're Phil's kid, aren't you?"

Tommy nodded enthusiastically, rocking on the balls of his feet, "though when I get back home he's gonna kill me 'coz I did exactly what he told me not to." Though that's not my fault, the voice in his head supplied. "You can't go back now," Dream turned to face the way he came, "it's too dangerous… and besides, I can contact Phil back at the cabin."

"Oh. You live here now big man?" The raccoon asked innocently, though he was fooling nobody with his inquisitive nature. "Something like that. Are you coming?" 

Looking back at things, Tommy probably should've listened to Phil.

The house wasn't anything exciting, though he could barely see it under the heavy blanket that was it being dark outside. Crossing the threshold behind his saviour, Tommy wondered when Dream had time to build a house with a massive perimeter around it without anyone else noticing. Surely of they were neighbors now, Phil would've told them.

Dream dropped the thick rope into a pile by the door, alerting Tommy who jumped like a skittish creature. The warmth from inside the house seared him, but the pain was reassuring that he could still feel all his limbs, minus his nose which was probably a dark shade of pink. 

"Do you want a towel..?" The hunter asked awkwardly, and Tommy almost laughed. "No I do not want a towel. I want to go home and tell Wilbur I survived a zombie attack, reckon him n' Techno would be impressed." The child rambled, hands animated as if he was re-telling a dramatic story. Though to be fair, being attacked by a mob is fairly dramatic. Before Dream could get a word in, the raccoon boy was already walking around his house, poking and staring at everything he could.

"Tommy. I'm going to message Phil and let him know you're safe, stay here and don't-" Dream paused, as if considering his words carefully, "don't move."

The boy saluted, deciding to plop himself down on a spruce wood chair, specifically the closest one to the fire. What a fire it was, roaring and crackling like a lion trapped in the flames. Tommy thought the colours were awfully vibrant, as if they were alive.

Despite the few chairs and a modest table in the corner, the room which was presumed to be the living room, looked empty. Everything was clean and looked perfect, Tommy couldn't even find dust if he wanted to. Which he didn't.

What felt like hours passed before Dream returned (in reality it was merely minutes, but who was counting?) looking out of place in his own home. The raccoon perked up, standing up hurriedly. "Is Phil coming to get me?"

Tommy didn't know how a mask could look guilty, but Dream shuffled awkwardly, holding the communicator loosely.

"He's.. not coming right now. He said it's best if you stay the night and return in the morning."

Dream paused, "He.. sounded very angry with you."

Tommy scoffed, crossing his arms stubbornly. "Dad's always bitching, but I am a big man and don't need him babying me." He grinned when the hunter chuckled, grimacing when he felt a pang of hunger. "You got any food? Haven't eaten since mornin', too busy being cool."

Dream laughed, slipping his communicator into his back pocket, nodding. "I have potatoes? Do raccoons eat potatoes?" 

"Depends on how they're cooked. Baked or mashed?"

"Baked. I may have some bread too."

Tommy considered his options. "Yeah alright. I'm absolutely famished." The hunter made a noise of confirmation, before disappearing into another room. "Want something to drink?" 

"A pint of lager mate." Tommy replied, shuffling back to his chair, nice and cozy.

"I don't think Phil would be any happier with me if I gave his underge son alcohol." 

"Yeah? Well Phil's an old man who likes porridge. Can I have some water then? Seeing as this establishment is lame."

Somewhere in the house Dream sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🖐️😫 I know this was short and not the greatest piece of work but I'm in a funky mood.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is so much brighter than the night, perhaps that's why it's less scary, but over time monsters have evolved to blend in, to walk under the sun and smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters baybeeee

"As soon as we get to the border between the lands, Phil will come collect you." Dream announced, pulling the door shut behind them. He had his bow strapped to his back and looked bloody cool. Tommy wanted a bow, he could definitely shoot shit with it, maybe terrorise Wilbur.

"Tommy?" 

The boy sighed, rubbing his sleep filled eyes. "Dad's totally gonna kill me."

Dream dropped a gloved hand onto his shoulder, squeezing it. "We can't have that happening. I'll talk to him, he'll understand." Though it was meant to be comforting, Tommy still didn't feel too confident. "Can't I stay here? I could be your protégé mm? Think about it big man."

The hunter chuckled, pushing the boy gently in the direction of the path. "Come on Tommy." 

With a scowl, the raccoon and the masked hunter set of, leaving fresh prints in the snow.

_"So how do you know Philza?" Tommy asked, mouth full of bread._

_He was seated on the floor by the fire, choosing to rest his hot potato on the stool. The loaf of bread was suffering the fate of being devoured. Dream had pulled up a chair to the table, a book in hand._

_He breathed out deeply, as if in thought. "We go way back, your father used to be a renown figure in the Earth kingdom. He-" Dream paused, scratching his neck, "he was a mercenary I suppose. Like me but contracted."_

_"We only really crossed paths when the king of L'Manberg died and passed his crown to the oldest child, Eret. It's custom to greet new rulers, especially if you were in service to the previous one." Tommy hums in understanding, already entranced in the story telling._

_Dream continues, placing his book down gently._

_"Before Eret took the crown, there had been many battles. The king was too ill to do much. His death was a breath of fresh air… I guess I was scoping out the new ruler. I know a friend at the time was competing for the throne because L'Manberg has good port trading system and a lot of ships dock there for weeks at a time. Plenty of money to be made." The masked man wonders if the child has any understanding of how the world works. "I met you father during the coronation. His name is famous among our line of business, so it was an honour to be able to meet the man. In fact, we went on a nether expedition. A bastion had hired outside hunters to track a gold thief who was notorious of attacking these types of bases. Phil was to recover the gold or what was left of it and I was to hunt the thief."_

_Tommy gasps, "what happened? Surely there's more to this."_

_Dream laughs, shifting in his chair to study the kid. There's an honest expression on his face, crumbs all over his lap and a forgotten potato beside him. He briefly wonders how sheltered the boy is, choosing to file that thought away for later._

_"Your father found something more than just gold, and even I know nothing about it. I'd never seen someone so angry before. Philza is not a man to be taken lightly." Tommy mumbles something about how cool his father is, before leaning forward, eager to hear more. "Your father is a powerful man Tommy, so I imagine you too will do great things when you're older."_

_When Dream paused, to signify that's the end of the story, Tommy splutters, chirping in annoyance. "You sure you don't know more?!" and Dream has to remind the kid that it's incredibly late, they both need sleep. He doesn't have a spare bedroom but at least he has a wool sleeping roll._

_Tommy doesn't complain, stretching out dramatically on the soft material, looking more like a domestic cat in front of the fire. Dream chuckles, he doesn't really know the kid but he's getting fond already. Something itches at the back of his mind but he soothes it. Not yet, not when he's unprepared._

_"G'night Dream, thanks for rescuing me t'day.. " and he sees the boy fall into the grasps of comfortable sleep._

_Moving out here was a good idea._

Tommy knows he talks a lot, that's one of his redeeming features. Conversation comes easily, even if it's arguably not the best type of conversation. He can't tell if Dream is getting annoyed yet, but the hunter answers his questions patiently, laughing when Tommy makes a joke. It feels good to talk to someone other than his family, and he reckons he's learning a lot.

The path really is neverending, it's hard to tell how long it's been, aimlessly chatting and walking.

When they finally do reach the gate, there does indeed seem to be an angry Philza standing on the other side, accompanied by Wilbur- who looks just as unhappy.

Tommy laughs nervously, weighing his options. He could leap over the fence and run home but it's not like he can avoid the disappointed look his father throws his way forever. If anything, he'd be in even more trouble.

"Hey guys, miss me?" There's still the gate separating them, but Tommy wishes there was a wall. He can't help but shuffle awkwardly.

"Tommy Theseus Innit. Where the fuck have you been?" Phil begins and there's no mistaking the anger. He doesn't know how to respond, shame burning his face. He's aware his ears are turning red.

"Do you have any idea how WORRIED we were? I had to force your brothers to tell me they let wander off into the forest."

Tommy goes to open his mouth but is promptly shut off by Wilbur glaring at him. He's probably in trouble as well, serves the bitch right.

"You don't come back by sunset and nobody knows where you are. I am so disappointed in you Tommy." And Phil really sounds it.

Dream grasps his shoulder gently, and Tommy feels grateful, if not embarrassed to be chewed out in front of his cool new friend. 

"Oh come on now. He's safe, what's the harm?"

Phil scoffs, his wings spreading out behind him in a warning, those dark feathers alluding to the name angel of death. "He's my goddamn son, he could've died!"

Dream is quick to respond. "He didn't though, I _saved_ him. He got caught in a trap, no harm done." The implication is obvious when he adds "you're being too harsh on the boy."

It's Wilbur who breaks the tension by opening the gate and making a grab for Tommy. (Dream doesn't miss the glare he sends his way, like a protective brother.)

"Thank you for taking care of him." Phil says when Tommy is sandwiched between them. Even Tommy can tell he doesn't sound sincere.

Dream nods before wishing Tommy a safe trip back. He turns around and almost seems to disappear, walking into the trees rather than the path.

"Let's go Tommy. I'm not done with you yet." 

His cloak is being pulled off of him by an angry Phil. The material is still soggy, cold and smells like the outside. The fur on the hood looks like a drenched rat.

The whole walk back had been an endless amount of lecturing, just as bad as he'd imagined. What's worse was Wilbur chipping in, as if he had any right to lecture Tommy on being irresponsible.

A he could do was pog through the pain, eyes downcast. The snow sure looked interesting.

Getting back home wasn't any better, everyone was silent, changing out of their outdoor clothing. 

It was only broken with the heavy footsteps of the piglin hybrid clopping down the stairs.

"Is the child back? Oh-" 

He scowled up at Techno, who's face morphed into one of surprise. 

"So you're alive. Good to know."

Tommy rolled his eyes, hissing when Wilbur deliberately pushed past him, slamming his shoulder into his back. "Fucking bitch." He called, to no response.

Phil stood in the cozy kitchen, his hands wrapped around a mug of warm tea. He'd sent Tommy to have a bath and change his clothes, the kid needed it.

Of all the people to receive help from, it had to be Dream.

Dream and his favours.

_Incoming message from: Dream_

_-I have your son. He was on my land and got caught in a trap._

_Incoming message from: Dream_

_-He's safe. Come get him tomorrow._

_Incoming message from: Dream_

_-You owe me._

Phil ponders what exactly Dream could want from him. It's not uncommon for the hunter to sit on them for years, but he always makes good of it. Perhaps money?

No, Phil scolds himself. Dream has no use for money, his interests cannot be obtained with money. He doesn't like that he's aquatinted with Tommy.

Young Tommy is impressionable, easy to befriend, and Phil knows as a father he shouldn't allow them to interact. Dream is dangerous, untrustworthy. He needs to talk to Wilbur and Techno, remind them that they need to protect Tommy better. 

His youngest son has a knack for getting into trouble or being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Phil's thoughts are preoccupied as it is, there'd been an attack in the village. He doesn't need something happening to Tommy, and Dream is that something.

He glanced at the cup in his hands. Tommy was like the tea, warm. Outside the snow was cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any predictions?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what happens, family is always there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woowee. Call me Tubbo because I live in denial. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes it's 11am and I'm running on three hours of sleep from yesterday.

When Phil seats his oldest sons at the table, everyone can feel the tension. It's only been an hour after sunrise but they can't risk Tommy waking up and overhearing them, especially such a delicate situation.

Techno was wide awake way before Phil came to wake him up, as if he was expecting something like this, though Phil doesn't know if his hoglin hybrid son really sleeps. If he leans to the side, he can just about see the sheathed sword Techno carried with him at all times, an emerald glinting in the netherite handle.

His older brother on the other hand, was anything but awake. Even now at the table Wilbur was struggling to keep his eyes open.

Phil could only stare down at his cold mug of tea, for he too had been unable to sleep. 

It's Techno who says something first, breaking the lengthy silence.

"Is this about Tommy and our neighbour?" Choosing to ignore the sudden scowl on Wilbur's face, Phil nods. He can feel Techno stare at him.

"Yeah. It's about that."

"I don't know why he's currently here, or what he wants, but it's not a good sign. As soon as Dream gets here, there's trouble in the village and untraceable spells and enchantments flying around." Phil spoke, uncharacteristically stressed. He had already pushed his cold mug of tea away to keep him from fiddling but it was like he needed to keep his hands busy. Wilbur breathed out loudly, tapping a finger against the spruce wood table.

"I don't like him."

Techno snorted, leaning back in his chair. "I think he's a threat to us," and Phil knows that Technoblade won't let anything pose a threat, "does he have some sort of one sided vendetta against you old man?"

Ignoring the age dig, Phil tried to think really hard. He'd only truthfully worked with Dream a few times, calling them old friends was a stretch. However he was certain he'd never done anything to get on his bad side.

Feeling the curious stares of both his sons, Phil sighs. Shaking his head no, they're back to square one.

"I think.." Techno begins, as if there's something drawing on him, "that we need to keep Tommy safe." Wilbur rolls his eyes but confirms nonetheless by nodding.

It's like a layer of worry has lifted itself from his back, and Phil breathes out heavily, happy that at least they'll look out for Tommy. "Don't let him go outside past the first line of trees alone."

The meeting is over when Tommy tumbles down the stairs, eyes half closed. 

Wilbur is quick to rush and help, pulling him up roughly. 

"Hands off loser." and the daily arguments begin.

While Phil is home, Tommy has found himself unceremoniously placed under house arrest. 

There's always a pair of eyes watching him. He doesn't want to make bold assumptions but the nosy pricks were most definitely trying to stop him from his usual escapades. It wasn't just monitoring- no, even Wilbur was trying his best to distract Tommy with promises of letting him jam with him in the basement.

(The basement was less of a basement and more just an old storage room converted into the oldest son's room, filled with instruments and trinkets from friends. Tommy was rarely allowed in there unsupervised, which, when put into perspective, is self-explanatory.)

While it was fun being able to cause ruckus and annoy Wilbur, he wanted to go outside, perhaps accompany Techno and Phil to the village- they'd been spending a lot of time there, especially until the late hours of the night.

They never spoke about it, but Tommy wasn't as stupid as people believed him to be. There was something wrong. He briefly thought that maybe this is why Phil is having him stay indoors, there's trouble outside. However just as quickly as the thought arrives, it departs. Phil would've definitely told him if there were strays about and swarming.

Today was no exception.

Tommy had woken up in time to see his father and brother don their warm winter coats, chatting quietly to themselves. Techno kept gesturing to his sword, considerably more animated than he usually was. All Tommy can make out is Phil muttering a quiet no before his cover is blown.

There's a stunned silence when Phil meets the curious eyes of his youngest, which he covers up with a warm smile. "Tec n' I will be back sometime tonight, Wilbur's in charge of dinner." 

Tommy nods, refraining from commenting about whatever little suspicious moment they had.

"Sounds good."

The house is encompassed in silence soon after they leave. Wilbur was probably still asleep downstairs and not even the crackle of the dying fire is enough to chase it away.

Often Tommy gets lonely, all he has is the trees and his family. There are no kids his age, not even at the village.

They don't like his kind there.

_"Tommy, stop trying to pull away, you'll get lost," Phil mutters a Christ under his breath, clasping the seven year old by the wrist. Not hard enough to hurt, but secure enough to make sure the little raccoon wouldn't try and wiggle out._

_The child whines, and it's anything less than human. Phil realized early on that Tommy acted more like a wild animal than a human._

_Kid had a strong sharp bite, that's for sure._

_He's making poor effort of navigating the usual spring market, thanks to the gremlin trying his hardest to escape. Given the chance, Tommy would probably rush towards the nearest stall selling anything shiny or food related. Knowing Tommy, he'd also succeed in stealing it._

_Technically he didn't want to bring the seven year old with him, but Wilbur was away and Techno was not the greatest babysitter (both of them would most likely end up injured upon his return.)_

_Besides, the raccoon had begged him to take him, "why can Wilby n Techie go but I can't?!"_

_Phil knows why he was so hesitant- the tundra folk weren't accustomed to hybrids. When he'd first settled in nearby, he'd almost been fatally wounded by the guarding golems, who'd taken one look at his ashen feathers and deemed him a threat. There were tales of course, wolf and polar bear hybrids; stealing children and murdering villagers because they were stuck in their instincts. They'd taken one look at his taloned feet and large wings, and that was enough to deem him a monster._

_It had taken years of trading and general goodwill for his reputation to turn more favourable. He had things they couldn't access, and visa versa. When Wilbur came around, things became a lot easier. Even the most stubborn of trader fell for the boys charms and music. The kids would often beg for a story, and Phil would be free to trade for supplies and get updated on any possible work. The village certainly trusted him more._

_It was a whole lot different when Techno came. Not only did the piglin hybrid look exactly like a nether monster, but he was in no way whimsical like Wilbur. True to his predictions, there was uproar about bringing such a "monster" to the village._

_Phil clasped Tommy's hand just a bit tighter. He didn't think anyone would try to hurt Tommy like they did with Techno, but he wouldn't put it past them, especially in such a crowded market._

_They're finally at the stall- Phil just needs to pick up a custom crafted compass and clock. (Both birthday presents for his elder sons.)_

_He's haggling the price when the small hand he was holding gets forcibly pulled out of his grasp. Apologising quickly he turns around to reprimand Tommy but that's not what crosses his mind when he takes in the sight of a man roughly holding his struggling son up by the scruff of his shirt, little legs kicking out desperately._

_"This little mangy dog for sale then?"_

_Phil often considers himself to be calm and rational, but that doesn't mean he's immune to the call for blood. He's a predator by nature._

_Nobody else in the crowd seems to notice what's happening, even the stall vendor already dealing with a new customer._

_Tommy is making pitiful noises that get swallowed by the general commotion of the market, but Phil can hear them loud and clear. "Let go of my fucking son." It's obvious there's a threat in his voice, he can already tell the bastard is hesitating._

_"Surely it's no use having a hybrid as a child- dirty little animals." With one hand the stranger digs into a pouch on his belt, pulling out a sizeable amount of cut emeralds and gold coins. Phil can feel the redness seep into his vision. "This enough?" The man raises his voice, shaking Tommy roughly as if to signify what item he was buying._

_Nothing compares to the fury of an angry father._

_In retrospect, it could've been a lot worse. Phil could've torn his dirty arm off, or worse, his head. The man was lucky enough to come away with just talon shaped lacerations on his face. Besides, Tommy was safe._

_Looking down at his sniffling son, Phil can see the red ring around his neck, where the fabric undoubtedly chaffed._

_While humans deemed hybrids and mobs as dangerous, Phil knew that humans were the worst of all- fueled by greed and the desire to harm those viewed as lowly lifeforms. Carrying a clearly upset Tommy back home made him realize a lot of things._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Love lOVe reading your comments, made me grin when some predictions were spot on/close :)
> 
> I have a small art insta if anyone's interested? I draw mcyts :) @bl__dgod 
> 
> No pressure and I'll see ya next chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. If it's ooc, my bad!!!!!!!!!!! I do be existing in my own alternative universe.
> 
> (I am not a dream apologist, I think the Man is delusional and doesn't share human qualities like the other villains, i.e. wilbur, Schlatt, Niki and Jack, Eret ect...)


End file.
